Why Me
by Spaceman-Chris
Summary: rosette is having a bad day so you know chrono gonna get his butt kicked


-1Mexicanyay: my third fan fic HURRAY!!!

Well if any of you are wondering about my first big saga The Six I will be returning to it as soon as I get some more ideas but for now here a little chrno crusade story

Rosette/chrono: the author owns none of our stuff so if you're like all the other sue happy people look else where for more money

Because this poor kid only owns the stories and original characters

Why me

It was a very bad day for rosette for you see she had been getting into trouble for all sorts of things.

6:00 time to wake up

"Yawn" rosette said

"It gonna be a wonderful day" she said as she opened the blinds causing them to fall on her head

"Dammit" rosette cursed rubbing her head and looking outside

It seemed that mister sun didn't feel like shining so it was raining and by raining I mean pouring, hard rain

"Oh man I really really hope that I don't have any outside assignments" rosette said as she went to her closet

6:45 breakfast

Rosette soon walked out her room and headed towards chrono's room to wake up her devil companion

Knock knock "oh chrono" rosette said in a sweet voice

"Time to get up and have breakfast" rosette said in a singsong voice

"Chrono" rosette said getting angry

"chrono if you get out here in 5 seconds I will break off your third horn!!!" rosette yelled

"One" rosette counted

"Two"

"Three"

"Four" rosette said and started to crack he knuckles so the would nice and limber for the beating she would give chrono

"Five" she started when a voice spooked her

"Hi rosette" chrono said from behind her

She turned and saw that he was dressed and already had breakfast

"whatcha eating chrono" rosette said staring at the food chrono had with a hungry gaze

"Oh it's called a churro their serving them down in the food hall" chrono said

"What is it?" rosette asked

"Its fried dough covered in sugar and cinnamon" chrono replied

Then at lightning speed she ran down the hall and towards the lunch hall to get her breakfast

"Alright that's it no more till tomorrow!!!" said sister mary yelled out at the crowd

Rosette stood there shocked and sad

"that's not fair" she pouted

8:00

After an hour of eating porrodge and watching people around her loving the churros and training she went out side forgetting 2 important things one it was raining and 2 the door locked from the inside

"Hey hey!!!" rosette screamed

"Lemme in!!!"

"Oh dear lord" rosette said as she ran to find shelter from the rain

She finally found a door but it was locked then she noticed chrono in the window and she hit door over and over trying to get his attention

"Chrono !!!!" rosette yelled

"Let me in!!!!" rosette screamed

but chrono coudnt hear her

And in a act in desperartion she broke the window and went inside

"rosette!!!" chrono said surprised

9:36

Rosette had to go and explain herself to sister kate for breaking the window and after she came out she had go and run a few errands

"chrono" rosette said

"Lets go"

"But its raining" chrono whined

"So" rosette said

Chrono looked at her with his big crimson eyes

"Fine then ill go by myself" rosette snapped at her little devel counterpart

2:00

Rosette came back after finishing he very hard errand

"Oh my legs" she moaned

"What happened" chrono said

"Well you see I had to go and get a window but the window place was closed so I had to across town and find a window but they needed the size for the right window so I had call up sister anna and then she had to call up father Remington to find out the right size and when she finally called me back I had to go back to the other store which was open now thank the good lord

And buy the window" rosette said

"Oh well at least its over" chrono said

Yeah at least its… rosette started and stopped to see what chrono was holding

"What is that" rosette asked

"Another churro" he said with a grin

She stopped and thought for a bit

"They had more!!!" rosette said

"Yeah" chrono repleid

She stared at him with a glare that god himself would be afrid of

She walked towards him while rubbing her fist

"Now chrono im sure that you got some for little old me right" she said though gritted teeth

"Umm no sorry" a cowering chrono said

She grabbed his shirt and prepared to to give him a relly bad beating

"Why me" chrono said

Please review thank you


End file.
